An Afternoon Off
by Alchemist673
Summary: My first submission. When a trainer gives his team of Pokemon an afternoon off, emotions flare and love blooms. Pairings are Blaziken x Gardevoir, Umbreon x Espeon, and Gallade x Lopunny. Rated M for possible content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own the rights to anything relating to the Pokemon franchise. They are the rights of GameFreak and Nintendo of America.

Author's Note: Alright, this is the first fanfiction that I have ever actually published. Please give me some constructive criticism in your reviews…

Formatting Key:

'_Thought_'

"**Human Language**"

"Pokemon Language"

* * *

Chapter 1

Will threw his six Pokeballs up in the air, sending out his Blaziken, Gardevoir, Espeon, Umbreon, Gallade, and Lopunny. "**Alright guys, you've been doing well, so I'm letting you have this afternoon to yourselves. My only rule is that all of us meet back here before sundown, because there might be a snowstorm tonight. That's all I have to say, so go off and do what ever you want,**" Will said, laying himself against a tree for a nap.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go train," Blaziken said as he walked out of the clearing toward the mountains.

"I believe I'll find a nice spot for some meditation," Gallade said as he walked off in the other direction.

"Whatever, I don't really know where I'm going, nor do I care," Umbreon said as he stalked off into the forest.

"Hey girls, we'd better keep an eye on the boys so they don't get into any trouble. I'll go after Blaze," Gardevoir said to Espeon and Lopunny.

"I'll take Umbra," said Espeon, running off in Umbreon's direction.

"And that leaves me with Gallade," Lopunny said. "By the way, Gardevoir, why did you choose to tail Blaze instead?" she asked.

"Oh, um… I gotta go, or else I'll lose the trail!" Gardevoir said quickly, floating quickly down the same trail Blaziken took.

'_I swear, I will never understand that girl…_' Lopunny thought to herself as she headed off in the same direction as Gallade.

* * *

End Note:

Alright, before anyone gets confused about the names, here they are:

Blaziken: Blaze

Espeon: Sola

Umbreon: Umbra

I couldn't think of names for the other three, so they don't have nicknames...

I do realize that this is a short chapter, but its only purpose is to set up a platform for the story to be built upon. Again, please give me some constructive criticism, and remember, this is the first fanfiction I have ever published, so be gentle.

Until Next Time,  
Alchemist673


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own the rights to anything relating to the Pokemon franchise. They are the rights of GameFreak and Nintendo of America.

Author's Note: Alright, the first few chapters will be Blaziken x Gardevoir, also known as PsyflameShipping, though I probably won't refer to it as that. I also have to clarify something. The "Will" in this story is not the same Will from the Gen. II Elite 4. This Will is a character modeled after myself. He will have a more important role later in the story, but not yet.

Formatting Key:

'_Thought_'

"**Human Language**"

"Pokemon Language"

* * *

Chapter 2

'_Now where did Blaze go off to?'_ Gardevoir wondered to herself as she floated through the forest. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the two Pokemon tailing her on the ground or the one Pokemon jumping from tree to tree overhead.

The Pokemon in the tree, a Scyther, stopped and gave the two Pokemon on the ground, a Banette and a Houndoom, the signal to close in on Gardevoir. The Scyther jumped out of the tree so that he landed in front of Gardevoir. "What's a pretty little lady like you doing in a rough place like this?" he asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gardevoir asked in a fearful voice. Even though she was afraid, she assumed a defensive stance, her eyes glowing blue with psychic energy.

"You can call me Stryke, and I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, signaling for Banette and Houndoom to come out of hiding. Banette was charging a Shadow Ball attack and smoke was rising from the corners of Houndoom's closed mouth. "As to what I want, why don't you just read my mind and find out?" Stryke said smugly.

Gardevoir, having no choice but to obey, calmed down and looked into Stryke's mind. The thoughts she saw there disgusted her. Involuntarily, she launched a psychic wave at Stryke, sending him and his appalling thoughts flying into the nearest tree.

Stryke got up and dusted himself off. "You bitch! Guys, take her out!" he roared as he charged at her, his scythes crossed and glowing for his X-Scissor attack.

Gardevoir fell to the ground when Banette and Houndoom's attacks hit her. Before she lost consciousness, she saw a red and orange blur fly at Stryke, making him collapse on the ground. As the blurred figure moved closer to her, she could see that it was Blaze. Her last thought before everything went black was, _'He saved me…'_

Gardevoir awoke with a start, scrambling into a sitting position. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the forest anymore. She was in a cave and could see a large portion of the forest from the cave's mouth, so Gardevoir figured she must be high up in the mountains overlooking the forest. The second thing she noticed was a slightly frayed piece of damp cloth. "This is Blaze's Expert Belt, but where is he and why is it damp?" she asked herself as she looked towards the mouth of the cave.

"You're right, it is my Expert Belt, and I'm right here." Blaze said as he stepped out of the shadows. "As to the reason for it being damp, the combination of Shadow Ball and Flamethrower caused you to go into a feverish state, so I improvised a solution to cure it." He sat down next to her and asked, "So, how're you feeling?"

"I think I'm fine…" Gardevoir said as she stood up. Once she was fully upright, she suddenly felt very dizzy and began to sway.

Blaze stood up quickly and helped her back down into a sitting position. "I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon. At least not until you're able to stand." He said, patting her arm.

Gardevoir blushed at Blaze's touch. _'If only you knew my true feelings about you…'_ she thought to herself.

"Gardevoir, are you alright? Your face is turning red." Blaze asked in a concerned voice. He put his hand on her forehead, checking to see if the fever had returned.

Gardevoir shied away from Blaze's touch and put her head in her hands. She then began to cry softly as she said, "I love you. I always have. The only reason I never told you is because I though you would laugh at me or make fun of me." She moved even farther away from him, expecting him to do just that. Instead, she felt his arms wrap around her in a warm embrace.

"Why would I laugh or make fun of you for that?" Blaze asked in a soft, soothing tone. When Gardevoir had calmed down, he continued. "I've felt the same way about you for a while. The only reason I never told you is because I didn't think I was good enough to be with someone like you."

Gardevoir raised her head up out of her hands and looked at Blaze. "What do you mean you didn't think you were good enough for me? You're a strong, handsome Blaziken. If anything, I'm not good enough for you." she said.

""I don't see how that's possible. You're a beautiful, intelligent Gardevoir. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." Blaze looked past Gardevoir towards the mouth of the cave. "It's snowing really hard now, looks like we won't be able to make it to Will until the weather calms down."

"I don't mind being stuck in here. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Gardevoir said as she laid her head on Blaze's warm chest.

* * *

End Note: Well, that took a really long time to write. Sorry about that, I had writer's block, and I didn't want to force my story out, because then it wouldn't be as good. Hopefully it won't take me that long to write my chapters from now on. I think that Chapter 4 will have some… ahem… "mature" material, but if you guys read my profile, it'll explain my way of doing that.

Until Next Time!  
Alchemist673


End file.
